The Lost One
by witchsoul531
Summary: Hisana had been gone for an entire year Byakuya had only seen her briefly from time to time and she seemed in a hurry to find her sister. Like her time was running out then that year was over and she died early in spring the next. Little did Byakuya know she had given birth to a child and fearing she might not be able to care for her had entrusted her to one of her closest friends
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

Hisana had been gone for an entire year, Byakuya had only seen her briefly from time to time, and she seemed in a hurry to find her sister. Like her time was running out, then that year was over and she died early in spring the next. Little did Byakuya know she had given birth to a child and fearing she might not be able to care for her, had entrusted her to one of her closest friends.

-Several Years into the Future-

*Ding* *Dong*

The door bell rang through the house; a set of footsteps could be heard heading towards the door.

"HELLO!" cried one Isshin Kurosaki.

"Hiyah Kurosaki!" cried a voice; its owner had snow white hair tied up in a pony tail, and sky blue eyes, she looked around 19. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans, with a white button down shirt being worn like a jacket. There was a younger girl hiding behind her. "Mind if we come in? It's pouring out here."

"Sure! Come right in!"

After leading them to the living room and giving them some towels to dry off, Masaki, Isshin's wife, gave them some hot chocolate.

"I'll see if I can get you some clothes," she said, then turning to her son, Ichigo, "Why don't you go see if any of your clothes fit…" she trailed of not knowing the girls name, "Ahh excuse me but what's your name?"

The young girl stayed silent and continued to stare at Masaki. "Her name is Tsukiko, as for me just call me Kat, or Snow, I don't really mind which," said the white haired girl.

"I see, well Ichigo why don't you see if you can find something dry for her to wear."

"Sure! Umm, my rooms this way, I don't think any of Yuzu's or Karin's clothes will fit you…" Ichigo said, leading Tsukiko up the stairs and down a hall, the echoes of the adults (and teen)'s conversation tailing them.

When they got to the room Ichigo went through his drawers till he found something he thought would fit, before handing it to her. As for Tsukiko she stared at him the entire time, she took in the bright orange hair, the warm brown eyes, and the smile. After giving her the clothes he took a step back and finally got a look at the girl. She had black shoulder length hair, with two clumps coming down and then sliding off to the side, her eyes were violet. She took the clothes then climbed into the closet and shut the door, coming out a minute later in the change of clothes.

After that they headed down stairs.

"Well it's settled then!" Kat's voice rang, "She'll be staying with you."

"Oh Tsu-chan, you'll be staying with the Kurosaki's till further notice! Her things will arrive sometime next week; you know my number if anything goes wrong! I'll visit during holidays, maybe!" and with that she was out the door.

-Roughly a month later-

The funeral for Masaki Kurosaki was on a rainy day, all her children where present, as well as her husband, and there new daughter. As her last wish Tsukiko had been adopted into the Kurosaki's. Kat was there as well, she was the girl's second guardian. The people who knew the truth had been diminished from four to three.

* * *

How was that its 11:29 so I'm going to sleep, I'll update eventually…

Chesh: ignore her she's sleep deprived.

…

Hope you like it I'm not so sure my first attempt at Bleach.


	2. The Blade of Fate

Note it's been awhile since I've seen the beginning of Bleach (which btw I do not own) so my bad if the updates are slow cause I had to go back and watch it, question do any of you know when exactly the movies take place? (Also this parts from the manga, cause I'm not supposed to be up right now…)

'_Cheese' =thoughts_

_Cheese = writing/ flashbacks/ random thing at the beginning_

* * *

_First Arc: Resonating Souls-_

_ This is the way the blade will swing_

* * *

_Because we are amorphous_

_We hold that in reverence_

Tsukiko's POV

"What the!? Who do you think you are? Knocking someone over, then telling him and his friends to leave?" cried one of the idiots. Another one of them tried to rush Ichi-nii, but he got a foot to the face. They started to mutter amongst themselves, I zoned out what happened next, I already knew what was going to happen. _'What's this presence? I can barely feel it; it can't be… a __shinigami__?' _

I look up looks like Ichi-nii finished his business "Oy, come on, were late as is!" I shout at him already on my way home.

-One Short Walk Later-

I let Ichigo go through first knowing what was coming, by the time I stepped into the house they were already arguing.

"There they go again"

"Shouldn't you try to stop them?" asked Yuzu.

"Leave em, alone, more rice" replied Karin.

"First of all, the rules in this house are too strict! In what world is there a parent that sets a curfew for a healthy male high school student at 7 p.m.…" started Ichigo.

"You have another one" said Yuzu, noticing the annoying thing.

"Ahh! This guy when did he!? I get rid of them again and again but it's always like this! Damit!"

"You can see them, touch them, talk to them, plus you're a special a level spirit medium. You troubles are fourfold. Must be tough having he specs, Ichi," said Karin glancing over at them.

"Why is it only me! You two can see them perfectly fine!" he yelled pointing first at me then at Karin.

"Well… first of all Karin's in permanent denial (Yep) as for me they know not to bug me" I say gazing at the ghost.

"So cold…" I hear it say before going up stares. Although I think I can here Old-Man Kurosaki crying to the wall… again…

Ichigo's POV

"So cold…"

"Just like my dinner" I sigh "I'm going to my room."

I get up the stairs just to see Tsukiko go into her room, across the hall from mine. As I looked out the window I saw a black swallow-tailed butterfly. And then on my dresser was… a girl?

"It is near…"

At that moment I did the only reasonable thing… I kicked her… in the head…

"'It is near' my ass you retard! You're a pretty confident burglar! By 'It is near' do you mean the safe or something!?"

Tsukiko must have heard me because she ran into the room, "where's the fire?" she asked then she saw the midget "oh it's just a burglar."

"You…you can see me!? I mean did you just kick me!?" the burglar said.

"Well considering you're sprawled on the floor over there; then yes he did just kick you, so he can obviously see you," she dead panned.

Dad came running up the stairs and kneed me in the gut. I'm not sure what happened after that because I was in too much pain…

Tsukiko's POV

I watched as Ichigo got kneed in the gut, and then lectured about making a commotion. "Like you should talk" I mutter under my breath, thinking about all the times he had made a scene. I think he might have heard me because he ran out the room screaming 'Masaki!' I let my attention wander back to Ichigo and the soul reaper. She was explaining stuff, I'm not sure what though I didn't really listen seeing as I already knew what a shinigami is. I did watch comically as Ichigo flipped the table. Then as The girl, tried to convince him she was real and finally as she used Bakudo #1: Sai. She did a soul burial on the stupid ghost; Ichi-nii insulted her drawings and had a mustache drawn on him.

Then I heard it, a hollows cry, _'Shit! It's downstairs!' _I think they must have forgotten I was there, so they didn't notice me slip out.

I passed Karin on the way down she was kind of injured, after checking to see if she was alright, I leaned her against the wall "Don't worry, just rest here, I'll go find Yuzu" I murmured to the girl. I ran downstairs as fast as I could. I sensed the hollow before I could see it. The hollow was bug like in appearance not that I was paying much attention I had seen enough hollows to last a lifetime. _'NO!' _my attention grabbed by what it was in it's over sized hand, was Yuzu.

I don't know what I was thinking, but I suddenly ran forward grabbing the nearest convenient object, a bat, and ran at it I focused as much spirit energy as I could into the bat. I heard yelling, the shinigami and Ichigo must have noticed the hollow, finally, oh but now they'll see me… too bad.

Shinigami's POV

When we got down stairs, I saw an old man slumped against a wall in a trashed living room; outside the girl from earlier was standing there, facing a hollow? Her raven black hair was blowing in the wind, and her glasses were nowhere to be seen, although it didn't look like she needed them. Her violet eyes where glinting with determination and something glinted on her chest. But the thing that caught my attention the most was the hilt of… something, in her hand, and the hollow's arm was injured, did she do that? She dropped the thing she was holding and ran at it.

"Don't…" I tried to warn her but; I just stared dumbfounded as she flipped up onto the hollows arm. She ran up the arm and jumped up, bringing her foot down on the mask._ That's Hakuda! _I think to myself _but that's impossible! A mere human is not capable of that! _But there is no denying the faint traces of reiatsu on the hollows mask as it disintegrates.

_That's odd I can feel this idiots reiatsu well enough, in fact it's a wonder I did not notice it earlier. But I can't feel anything from her… Yet she clearly has some._

Third Person POV

So caught up in her thoughts was the shinigami that she failed to notice the presence of a second hollow. A sharp gasp of pain alerted her to it. Tsukiko was bleeding heavily from where she stood. The hollow thought it would get Yuzu while everyone was distracted.

"Hey you! Leave my sisters alone!" cried Ichigo, drawing the hollows attention "what kind of coward picks on little girls!" _Idiot! _Just before the hollow could sink its claws into the boy the shinigami was there blocking it. But it had deeply wounded her.

"Shinigami!"

"Idiot do you think you could possibly take on a hollow?" she said, conveniently forgetting what she had witnessed earlier, "Now the only thing we can do is wait to be eaten!"

_Damit! This is all my fault! _

"Do you wish to save your family?"

"What can I do?"

"You will have to become a… shinigami"

There was only a brief moment of hesitation, "what do I have to do?"

"You must run my sword through your chest, your very being. I will transfer half my powers to you."

"Give me your sword shinigami, let's see if this works"

"It's not 'shinigami' it's 'Rukia Kuchiki'"

"'Ichigo Kurosaki'," and with that the boy ran himself through with the girls sword, neither of them noticing Tsukiko flinch at the girls name. In fact they didn't even know she was conscious. She watched as her 'brother' absorbed all of the girl's powers, and easily took care of the hollow. _That's a big sword…_ She glanced at Rukia, taking in her surprised expression. She could easily guess the thoughts that where going through her head. With random thoughts filling her head she slipped into a black oblivion

* * *

Yeah… I don't know what half of what I wrought is… review so you can tell me how bad I've been. Flames will be used to defrost anything Shiro freezes…


	3. The Beginning

WS: No comment…

Captain Hitsugaya: This idiot does not own Bleach… we'd be doomed if she did.

WS: Hey!

CHEESE = yelling

… = time skip

Note: watching Bleach episode 2 at the same time… but my sister turned it off half way through.

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I was tossing and turning in my sleep, I was having a really weird nightmare, when I heard "GOOOOODDDD MOOOOORNING ICHIIIIIGOOOO!" I felt the oncoming kick and, bam! The old man was face planting on the floor.

"Hey trying to break your son's neck first thing in the morning? Who do you think you are?" While Pops mumbled something I asked "What happened to your injuries?"

"Injuries?"

…

"Amazing a truck did all this?" (Pops)

"It's incredible no one got hurt!" (Yuzu)

"It's incredible that no one woke up." (Karin)

"Not really we live with Old-Goat Face." (Tsukiko)

_Incredible they think a truck did all this!? Their injuries are all gone too; did that Soul Reaper do that? Did she go back to that Soul Society place? _

"Come on breakfast is ready!"

Orihime's POV

I was daydreaming about how funny Ichigo's face could be, pretty funny.

"Hey Orihime what do you have for lunch?"

"Oh! I have fish shaped sweet bean bread and ramen, with wasabi and honey! Do you want some Tatsuki?"

"No, I'm good!"

Suddenly I bump into a solid unmovable mass.

"Offf!"

"Oh it's just you, hey Orihime," Ichigo says as he sees me.

"Ichi that's not what you're supposed to say to someone you bump into," Tsukiko scolds.

"Right, you all right Inoue?"

"Yep I'm fine! Umm… I think I have to go to… volleyball practice! Yep volleyball!" I say running away. _Idiot why did you run away!_

Tsukiko's POV

"What's wrong with her?" Ichigo asks stumped at the girl's behavior.

"Jeeze, boys are so dense. Come on where late as is!" I say running towards homeroom.

"But its lunch!" cried Ichigo as he ran her after her.

…

"Hey Ichigo, I heard a truck crashed into your house last night! Is that true?" asked that idiot Keigo.

"Yeah, something like that…"

We're sitting in homeroom eating lunch, or at least trying to, when someone said "Hey Ichigo, Tsuki, did you meet the new girl?"

"New girl?"

"Ahh… you must be Kurosaki-kun. Nice to meet you!"

"Oh, this is Kuchiki-san. She transferred in today. It's a weird time, but her family was in a situation where they had to move suddenly." At the name 'Kuchiki' I looked up, it was Mizuiro who was speaking.

"Kurosaki-kun, I don't have the textbook yet, let me… may I… look at yours?" I don't think many people noticed the slip.

Ichigo froze up; I looked over his shoulder 'Say something and I kill you' was written on her hand.

"Hey Kuchiki was it? What's your first name?" I asked trying to be as normal as possible.

"Oh…its Rukia…" she said, a look of surprise briefly flashed across her face. I don't think she was expecting that.

"Well Ru-kun why don't you let me and Ichi-baka here give you a tour? It's your first day and this place can be confusing sometimes." I tell her giving her a sweet smile.

"What!? Wait a second…" started Ichi-nii, but was soon cut off with a "Sure!" from Rukia.

I led them outside and into the area that leads to all the gyms, and fields. They were arguing about something or other. I turned around "Okay so talk freely! No one's here to see you!"

They stared at me…

"What you seriously where planning on talking about classified information in front of half our class?"

Silence descended upon us while they took in what I said.

Rukia's POV

"What you seriously where planning on talking about classified information in front of half our class?"

_She… who exactly is she? First she defeats a hollow all by herself. Now she's saying stuff about last night when her memory was supposed to have been replaced, and what is with that absurd nickname? She just met me (officially) and she's already addressing me by something other than my last name._

I took a closer look at her; she had raven black hair that went to her mid back, eyes that shifted shades from midnight blue to deep violet, she was a good couple of inches taller than me. Apart from the school uniform she had a jacket tied around her waist, and a locket type thingy around her neck. I looked at the necklace closely, was that the Kuchiki family crest?

"Well… why are you still here?" asked Ichigo, breaking me out of my thoughts, "Didn't you finish your job!? So why haven't you returned to that 'Soul Society' place?"

"Only Soul Reapers can return to Soul Society…" I began.

"And Ichi-baka here took all of your powers" the girl finished.

I frowned "I don't believe I caught your name…"

"Opps, guess in all the excitement I forgot to tell you my name, I'm Tsukiko Kurosaki or…" she trailed off, a frown on her face. _I need to question her; I'll do it when I'm alone with her._

"Ichigo you will be replacing me until my powers return."

"But I'm not a Soul Reaper! No kimono!" Ichigo said pulling on his shirt.

"Idiot, did you pay any attention to her explanation last night? Soul Reapers are spiritual beings; it wasn't your body that was affected by the transfer of power but your soul!" Tsukiko said punching him in the side.

"Exactly!" I say pulling out a soul glove, "You took almost all of my powers you left me with the bare minimum! I even have to stay in this artificial body!"

"Artificial… that's why everyone else can see you," Ichigo thought out loud.

"Well good luck Ichigo." Tsukiko said giving him a pat on the back.

"What!?"

"Well seeing as it is you fault that she no longer has her powers you're going to be replacing her!" she said with a smile that was to sweet to be real. "I'll be coming home late tonight, don't forget to tell Goat-Face!" she continued running off yelling over her shoulder.

Tsukiko's POV

_Damit! Why does Ichigo have to have Soul Reaper powers? This complicates things, the Seireitei will definitely find out and then who knows what will happen, probably all hell will break lose. It doesn't help that it's a Kuchiki! Damit it if I was strong enough then this wouldn't have happened!_

I glanced up to see the warehouses coming up; I entered one of the many 'abandoned' ones.

"Hello?" I call out, "Yuki? You here?"

"Of course where else would I be?" a woman (if you could call her that) appeared, a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat spread across her face.

The grin fell from her face as she said "Are you sure?"

I just give her a look that said 'I'm sure.'

Ichigo's POV

_It's almost dawn and Tsuki still isn't back. She disappears all the time but usually not this late. _My thoughts drifted back to earlier this night. _So hollows are fallen souls… poor Orihime she won't remember anything, not even her brother's finale words. But I wonder what exactly she thinks happened? _I sighed _Better get some sleep tomorrow, or rather today promises to be eventful._

* * *

Yes I skipped all the parts with Orihime's brother, but if you're a reading this you should already know what happened.

Someone better review because I know people are reading. No update till I get at least 3 different reviews (from different people)


	4. The Peace Shatters

WS: Okay someone mentioned this is confusing. Do you think you could tell me what exactly is confusing?

Chesh: The author will try to clear things up.  
Hitsugaya-kun: If she can, that isn't very likely.

WS: Hey! Just say the disclaimer…

Hitsugaya-kun: you must be stupid to think that this person is capable of creating something like Bleach.

WS: anyway 5(?)20 of Bleach, the last page, Holy shit! I could not believe that! Well it explains a lot; hey we know who Yachiru's name sake is, but o.O… so in honor of that WTF, the next chap…

Completely done from memory

* * *

Third POV ('cause I'm so good at it)

Several days have passed since the incident with Orihime's brother, her explanation of the incident was rather… odd… Ichigo had been doing his duty as substitute Soul Reaper and had been slaying Hollows. Tsukiko had only showed up briefly from time to time, she had been there for the incident with Chad and the parakeet, but had disappeared again before things got heated up.

Ichigo and Rukia had been noticing several hollows disappearing before they could kill it, later discovering that it had been Uryu Ishida, a Quincy. Uryu challenged Ichigo to a duel to see who was better, in the end a Menos Grande showed up, and through there combined efforts they managed to defeat it. At the same time Orihime Inuoe and Yasutora 'Chad' Sado had awakened their inner powers.

It is the day after the incident; Tsuki has finally showed up again…

"Miss Kurosaki, so glad you could join us…" Ms. Ochi said; she was used to the girl not coming to class for days on end.

Tsuki slipped in to class right before Uryu, who was questioned about his injuries, to which he gave the lamest excuse ever.

The day passed just like any other, except without the usual Hollow activity. Lunch was spent awkwardly for both boys and girls. The boys had a new 'friend' and the girls where just as gossipy as ever.

_If things could just go on like this forever I wouldn't mind…_

But that night, the fragile peace that had settled over Karakura was shattered…

Rukia was running; she was running from the truth. She didn't want to believe that she had gotten attached to this town. That after all this time her powers had still not returned.

"I've already stayed here to long…" _if I stay any longer then I won't be able to leave…_ she finished silently.

"That's right Rukia, it's time you returned home," a voice said.

She spun around, a wild expression on her face.

"Geeze Rukia I know you've been in a gigai for awhile but your senses shouldn't have been dulled that much, and what's with that expression?" Renji Abarai smirked at her.

Rukia to her credit stood her ground. She only flinched when a blade went flying past her, slicing her cheek open. She got into a battle stance.

"O come on you know that I let you dodge that. Just come with us and be over it."

Rukia glared defiantly at him.

"Alright then have it your way…" just as he was about to strike again a blue streak of reatsu got in the way, "Whaa?"

Turning to look at the source he saw Uryu and Tsuki.

"I was just on my way back home and Uryu was kind enough to walk me home," Tsuki flashed a grin.

_She looks familiar…_ Renji thought just before swiping at the girl.

Tsuki dodged easily, "How rude, don't you introduce yourself? I'm Tsukiko Kurosaki!" she ran under the sword to punch him in the gut, which was followed by a kick to the ribs.

_Her fighting style is _definitely _familiar, _Renji thought putting some distance in-between them. "Do I know you?"

Tsuki's grin faltered, "Maybe you do maybe yah don't."

Byakuya Kuchiki watched the girl's antics, _could she be the one Rukia gave her powers too? I sense she has shinigami powers…_ he glance at his sister; her expression was one of confusion. _ I forgot to study her further! The way she fought… fights, it's like she's been trained, not only that but she's clearly holding back._

"Who are you?" Byakuya's cool emotionless voice rang through the air.

Ichigo had arrived on the scene at the same time he had asked the question.

Tsuki looked surprised she bowed her head, letting shadows cover her face; she muttered "figures he wouldn't know." Louder she said, "Setsuna Kusaka, former Fourth-Seat, Eleventh Company," raising her head "and you're Byakuya Kuchiki head of the Kuchiki Clan and Captain of the Sixth Squad."

"Setsuna…" Renji whispered remembering where he had seen the girl before.

Byakuya took note of the girl's name, he would find out more information regarding her on a later date. "Former?"

Tsukiko… no Setsuna raised her head, anger never before seen by her friends burning in her eyes, "my powers were stolen from me by a hollow, _no one sent came to help me."_

Renji flinched; he had been one of the Soul Reapers that had been sent to find her. He was about to say something when Ichigo surprised voice broke through the silence, "Tsuki… you're a Soul Reaper?"

Said person raised her eyes to meet her adopted brothers, "not anymore, my powers where ripped out by a hollow, I'm human or something close to it. Well my powers have been returning slowly since I got here, so I guess I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper like you…" as she finished saying that her soul was forced out from her body.

She was wearing the Shinigami uniform with… a few alterations. The hadjuban was missing the right sleeve, and the kimono was missing the entire right half. She had gloves that go from a couple inches above her elbow to below her wrists where they split just over her hand. Her obi was black with red running through it. Altogether the top of her Shihakushō went down to her mid thighs. She had normal hakamas on and two short blades through the left side of her obi. Instead of the normal sandals, she wore Chinese slippers like Soi-Fon.

"I'm sorry for not telling you," she turned around to face Byakuya before vanishing in a haze of color. Just before she had disappeared Byakuya had seen something that disturbed him. He had seen _the _locket; he had had it forged for Hisana, when he had given it to her she had given him a letter. Written on it was: _If you ever see the locket you gave me on someone else please read this letter._ A simple request if a bit confusing, why would anyone be wearing it?

_I have to find out._ He finished this little skirmish by piercing Ichigo's Saketsu and Hakusui, he slashed the Quincy as he passed.

"We do not have time for this, let us leave."

"Yes sir!" Renji said still a little shocked, "Come on Rukia."

He tugged the smaller Soul Reaper with him and through the Senkaimon.

…

"Oh my now don't we have a mess here. You shouldn't have left."

"I know my brain overloaded, it's been awhile since I've had to confront _that_ wall."

"Well yes but now look at this!"

"Just take care of it…"

"Oh my! She passed out!"

"Well considering the stress she's had to deal with its no wonder."

"Well whose fault is that?"

This is what Ichigo heard as he started to wake up.

Blinking he looked up to see the face of Tessai Tsukabishi.

"Waa!"

"Oh look he's awake."

Ichigo turned to see Urahara and Kat sitting around Tsuki.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Well…" they looked at each other.

"Rukia has been given the execution sentence, now that she has returned to Soul Society." Urahara waved his fan in front of his face.

"What! I've got to rescue her!"

"Told you! Well then tomorrow will get started on restoring your powers!" Kat grumbled something about a bet as Hat n' Clogs said this.

"Whaa?"

"Not now there are injured people here!" Kat said gesturing at Tsuki.

Ichigo was then knocked out for his own safety.

* * *

Bwa! I skipped stuff deal with it! I wanted to get to the action. I might go back and fill it in if I get enough reviews…


End file.
